


Yes

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light Angst, Romance, They're a disaster, root have hope, shaw is scared, she's also patient with her girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Root has to propose five times, but one day Shaw finally said “yes”.





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow me on Tumblr, @imagineheadcanonsarea. If you have a prompt, you can send me. If you want to talk, just send me an ask or a message, I will be happy!  
> Also, English is not my first language, so please let me know if there's anything wrong.

The first time Root did it, it started as a joke.

They had just interrupted a wedding to shot at a few kneecaps when some men tried to invade the church to kill the best man and all the guests, fiances and priest had run away, leaving a decorated church and a forgotten pair of wedding bands. Root, who was finding it way funnier than she should, had bent over to grab the velvet box while Shaw was talking with Reese on her phone.

When the former marine hung up, she found Root standing right in front of her. “If you wanted to marry me, all you had to do was ask.” The hacker teased with a grin, making Shaw roll her eyes.

“I could have said the same, you’re the one who made me invade a church.” It was true. Shaw wanted to stop the armed men when they were outside, but Root held her back until they had opened the church’s doors and they had to invade the place. Shaw wasn’t religious, but, if there was a God, she was sure going to hell after that.

Root stayed quiet for almost a whole minute, frowning, until her eyes met Shaw’s. “Let’s do it.” She finally said.

Shaw chuckled, shaking her head. “Funny.” She took a step back, ready to lean over to grab the guns from the floor so they could get out before the police got there.

“I’m serious.” And, for sure when Shaw looked back at her, Root looked as serious as she had ever saw her. “Sam... marry me.”

Shaw’s eyes went comically wide and she started to walk back to put more space between them. She tripped over something – a passed out guy in the floor – but managed to get her equilibrium back before she could fall in her ass. “Root, you’re crazy.” She finally said, laughing with no humor, but clearly nervous. “We better get out of this place before you have any other stupid idea.”

Root didn’t insisted when she followed Shaw outside.

* * *

The second time was a bit more serious.

Root got shot in her left shoulder and Shaw was giving her some stitches, with brows furrowed and jaws clenched. She looked worried, but still mad, and Root realized one more time just how much she loved the Persian woman.

“Sameen.”

“What? I’m busy here, do you want me to leave a scar?” There was going to be a scar anyway, but she could make a better job if she payed attention to where she was putting the stitches.

Root moved her eyes to every piece of Shaw’s face, taking in the vision in front of her, before whispering: “Will you marry me?” She wasn’t expecting the needle in Shaw’s hand to drill inside her shoulder. “Fuck!” The hacker screamed in pain.

“Shit.” Shaw groaned, quickly removing the needle to look at it. There was only a small spot in the woman’s skin and she took a deep breath while closing her eyes. “Shit, Root. The fuck you’re doing?”

The hacker shrugged. “Guess I should be happy it wasn’t a knife.” She tried to joke to break the tension that had formed between them, heavier and bigger than an elephant. Shaw shook her head, before returning to her task, hands a little shakier than before. She didn’t answered, neither acknowledge the subject, so Root had to bring it back when the silence became too unconfortable for her to handle. “So?”

The former marine didn’t met her eyes when she shook her head. “Don’t be ridiculous, Root.”

* * *

The third time was actually planned.

Root bought a ring, planned a fancy date in their apartment, spread some scented candles around and even put some nice music in the radio. She didn’t want to make it extremely romantic, especially because she knew that Shaw didn’t liked that sort of thing, but she was still trying to make it look nice. Root even got a italian wine and a champagne to celebrate later.

Shaw ate with eager, answering Root’s questions and attempts to make small talk, and followed her to the living room holding the wine glass without questioning what was going on. And when Root finally found the courage to drop to her knee and drop the question, she didn’t froze completely.

“Sameen, will you marry me?” Root didn’t want to make a big and elaborated speech – again, Shaw wasn’t like that – so she went straight to the point.

But, of course, things couldn’t go easy for her.

Shaw put her glass in the coffee table, took a very deep breath, before grabbing Root’s hands between hers. “Root, you know this is a stupid idea.”

“No, Sam, I don’t know that.” The hacker said quickly, already feeling the rejection hitting her hard. “Why is it such a bad thing?”

The younger woman inhaled deeply and shaky. “Root... Root, we can’t get married.”

“Why not, Sam?” Root let her shoulders drop in defeat - she never felt so hopeless.

“Why not?” Shaw let a humorless laugh escape her throat. “Because we’re not normal people. We’re not... Root, look...” She shook her head, trying to collect her thoughts. “We can’t do that.” Another deep breath. “ _I_ can’t do that.”

* * *

The forth time was supposed to be a degrading joke at her expense.

Fusco was talking about his divorce after a couple of beers with a number, who was nodding at everything the man was telling him – he had literally signed his own divorce two hours ago and his ex-wife was trying to kill him already. Shaw was pretending to work at the bar where both men were leaned against, while Root was sitting in the bench next to them, staring at the door while laughing every now and then to the sad men talk.

“I’m telling you: woman are insane!” The number exclamed loudly, punching his wrist against the counter. “My wife, well, ex, made a list, a list!, of things I was supposed to do around the house. She made me do the laundry twice a week, twice!, and then I had to do it again if she thought it wasn’t good enough. How was I supposed to control the washing machine?!”

Fusco laughed, nodding with his head a little sloppy. “I get you, man! My ex made me slept in the couch more times than I can remember because I entered the house without taking my shoes off first!”

Both men laughed out loud, making a few heads turn to their direction. Root hide her own chuckle behind her glass, taking a sip of her drink. “Is that the reason why you don’t want to marry me?” She asked under her breath when Shaw stoped in front of her to slide another beer for a client. It was supposed to be a joke, her voice was playful and she had a happy smile, there was no reason for the ex marine to take it in any other way.

Shaw tensed, keeping her eyes in the woody surface. “Can you drop that subject?”

Root’s smile dropped. “Shaw...” She tried, but the Persian had already turned around to leave, using the counter between them as an advantage. “Just let me know when the answer is ‘yes’, because the question is still the same!” The hacker shot behind her back, but Shaw ignored her while opening the door that took to the back of the bar.

* * *

The fifth time was the charm and it was completly unplanned.

Neither of them ever realized that buying a new mattress was so hard. From what they knew, there was soft and firm mattress, you just had to choose one of them, but they quickly found out that they would have to choose between different sprungs, support system and foam.

They decided to buy a new mattress after Bear puked in the current one when Harold asked them to look over him for a night. It was already pretty old – Root was sure she had that same mattress since college – and now, with the gift the dog had left for them, neither wanted to sleep in that ever again. That’s why they asked for a Saturday off, not that The Machine had a HR to consult, so they could go to IKEA to find the perfect mattress.

Turns out that finding something that was good for both was pretty hard. When they moved in together Shaw gave her mattress away because Root’s one didn’t had a hole in it and she just adjusted to it. But now they had to buy a new one, together, and it was proving to be a challange. Root wanted the continuous sprungs with the memory foam, but Shaw was more inclined to coil sprungs and reflex foam.

Root had been the one who dragged her there in the first place. Shaw had told her to just pick one and she would live with it, but the hacker insisted they had to do it together because it was going to be _their_ mattress. It was the first thing they ever bought together and she wanted it to be a common choice.

So now they were surrounded by bed frames, duvets and mattress, trying to find one in the huge and colorful store that would fit their needs.

Shaw pressed her hand against a mattress, feeling it against her touch. It was a little soft for her, since having some back problems – thanks to the years of dangerous job, broken bones, bruises and bullets –it felt a little better when the surface she was lying on was a little harder, but she could work with that. Beside, the middle dripped a little more and it would give Root the perfect excuse to roll on top of her during night. And, the best part, it wasn’t so expensive and they would win two pillows for free.

“Hey, Root, look at this one.” Maybe if she asked for a little discount, they could buy another bed frame to go with it. Root didn’t answered her and Shaw put her other hand against the mattress, putting more of her weight on it. “I think I could sleep in this one, it’s not so soft and the springs won’t poke me in the back.” Nothing. “Root?” Shaw looked over her shoulder, just to find no one there. “Oh, fuck’s sake.” She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

If Root left her in IKEA to go after a number without even telling her, she would be really pissed off.

“Root?” She called loudly and some old lady looking at the towels five feets from her shot her a look. Ignoring her, Shaw started to walk around the place, tyring to spot the wild chocolate coloured hair boucing around. “Root?”

It always happened. She turned her back and Root wasn’t there anymore. Or, and it was even more frustrating, she turned her back and Root would show up from nowhere, scaring the hell out of her. Shaw was kinda off expecting her to jump from behind a wall or to grab her foot from under one of the bed samples.

Shaw walked between the mattress and bed frames one by one, looking around at every step. She passed by the last mattress, entering the single’s bed section. No Root in sight. If the hacker made her wake up early in a Saturday to go shopping because they were supposed to buy something together, only to disappear and make Shaw buy it alone, the former marine would make sure to buy Root’s least favorite mattress.

The single’s bed became bunks, that quickly became kids beds. She spoted a red car bed frame, a green frog, something that she supposed should be a princess bed and they were only getting bigger and wilder. “Root, I swear to God...”

“That’s some fine ass you got there, lady. Over.” Shaw stoped in her tracks, just beside a Shrek bed, including a green mattress, and looked around. Once she got used to the earpiece, it was easy for her to forget she had it, and it was a little surprising when someone’s voice would sound right in her ear out of sudden.

She swiveled her body, looking around once more. Nothing more than mattress and bed frames, just like a second before. “Root...”

“Oh, so fine.” A chuckle. “You’re warmer. Over.” Okay, so she was still in the store. Shaw rolled her eyes and started to walk again, coming back from where she had come from. Just when she passed the princess bed again, she heard: “Colder. Over.”

“This is ridiculous.” Shaw whispered with an eye roll.

“Did you say something? Over.” Shaw was not entering her game. Yet, she turned around and took a few steps back. “Medium. Over.” The younger woman stoped, turned her head to the sides, before choosing her left. “Warmer. Over.”

“Root, get out from whenever you’re. I swear to God I’m going to leave you here.”

“Still can’t hear you. Over.” Shaw closed her hands in fists inside the pockets of her jacket, finally stoping in front of a pink bed – Penelope Pitstop. “Your ass is only getting better from close. Over. You have to use that pants more times. Over.” Shaw took a couple of seconds to listen closely, until she finally heard a quiet huffle. She looked to her right, seeing a bunk bed that had a vine draw in the bed frame, making it look almost like a tree. “Really hot... both you and your location. Over.”

Shaw looked up to the top mattress just as Root’s head pointed out. The woman had the biggest smile, a joyful glint in her eyes, and she was laying on her belly, supporting her upper body in her forearms. Shaw had no idea how the hacker managed to fit in a kid’s bed considering how tall she was, or how she climbed the bed without having a security guard ask her to leave the store.

“Password? Over.” Root asked and the other woman instantly rolled her eyes.

“Root’s ridiculous?” She was sure Root had something to say about it, but she kept her mouth shut. Shaw sighed when she realized the mistake. “Over.” Her jaws were clenched now.

“Wrong. Over.”

“Root’s weird? Over.”

“Try again. Over.”

“Root’s crazy? Over.” Shaw crossed her arms in front of her chest, getting more and more annoyed as the seconds went by.

“I can do this all day, sweetie. Over.”

Shaw sighed. “Is it: Root’s awesome? Over.”

Root smiled wider. “No, but compliments are welcome. Over.”

“Root, if you don’t get down, I will punch you in the face.”

The hacker chuckled and moved so she wasn’t blocking the stair to the top bed. “It was Bear, but I will accept that one. Come on, get in.”

“There’s no way I’m going to do it.” The former marine considered throwing something at the woman’s face, but, to be honest, she wasn’t mad. It was quite amusing and it was a very nice distraction to their boring activity that morning.

“Sammy.” Root sang with a smirk. “Don’t you want to join my secret club?”

“I think we already joined enough secret clubs.” Shaw scoffed.

The hacker laughed. “This is a very nice mattress.” Shaw sighed, realizing there was no way to get out of that. It had to be, at least, twenty years since the last time she climbed a bunk bed, so she let a groan or two while trying to move her body to get in the top bed.

She finally managed to slid by Root’s side, sitting so her legs could be hanging from the bed’s edge. Root looked even happier now that she was up there with her and she turned around so she was laying on her back. Her legs, from a little bit above her knees down, were now out of the bed – turns out, kid’s bed couldn’t fit tall silly womans.

“We were supposed to by buying a mattress.” Shaw talked after a while. “You made me come here.”

“Yeah, but I have a bad capacity to pay attention for too long.” Root shruged. “And I saw the fun beds and decided to look at them. Can we get the Power Ranger’s bed?”

“Sure. You can take a promotional gift with you: the right to search a new place to live and new marital status.”

Root pouted, moving her leg so she could bump her arm gently with her knee. “The Cinderela’s one then?”

“Same answer.”

The hacker giggled lightly. “Fine, we can get one of the boring ones.”

“Let’s do it then, and get out of here.” Shaw started to move to jump out, but Root was fast to stop her, sitting in the bed to put her hand arond her wrist. The bed frame made some cracking noises and they look at it for a second.

“The club reunions only ends at four.” The older woman tried to sound as serious as she could, but a smile was threatening to cross her lips.

“It’s not even 9am yet.”

“Guess we’re staying here for a while.” Root shruged. “Do you have a deck to play poker?”

Shaw finally allowed herself to laugh, shaking her head with gaze filled with fondness. “Gosh, Root...” Root was the only person that could make her feel the types of things that she did. Like it was okay to climb a bunk bed in the middle of IKEA on a Saturday morning, or that act like a complete child was fine sometimes, or that relax a little wasn’t the end of the world. Like she, Shaw, was the only person in the world, like no one else in that store or in the world mattered, like buying a mattress together didn’t had to be the most boring thing she ever did and that starting to buy things together wasn’t something to worry about. Shaw loved her, with her twisted feelings and difficulties to understand how emotions work, she only had sure of that small fact. “Yes.”

Root frowned. “Yes to the Cinderela’s bed or to the deck? Because if you do have a deck of cards with you, I’m going to be surprised.”

Shaw rolled her eyes. “Yes to your question.” She didn’t want to say it aloud, she didn’t thought she could do it, the words were stuck in her throat and she had to swallow them back.

“I think you lost me, sweetie.” Root shook her head. “Do you have a deck or not?”

Shaw exaled hard. “If your question is still the same, the answer is ‘yes’.”

Thinking back, it was not a very good way to say it. The last time they ever talked about it, over a bar counter, was over seven months before. Root hadn’t brought the subject up again after insisting repeatedly the question four times in less than two months, and maybe the woman didn’t even remembered the last time they talked about it. Shaw was about to ask her to let it go, when Root’s eyes went wide as realization hit her.

“Sameen, will you marry me?”

Shaw took a deep breath, looked at her hands, before looking back at Root. She still felt like she couldn’t do it, but Root made her climb a bunk bed, the hacker could make her do anything. “Yes.”


End file.
